1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to installing insert fasteners in wall panels and more particularly to a method of installing a threaded insert fastener into a panel having a non-ferrous composite panel layer and a rubber panel layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insert fasteners in mounting in a rigid wall panel have heretofore been known in the art . In this regard, the U.S. Pat. Nods. to Gauron No. 4,812,153; Winston U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,041; and Witten U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,405 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. Gauron discloses a plastic insert fastener having radially extending flanges. The Gauron fastener is set in a panel cavity and a flowable resin is introduced therearound. The resin flows around the radial flanges, and once cured, the resin holds the fastener in place within the panel. It is pointed out that the Gauron bonding process deals only with a resin/plastic cohesive bond between a plastic fastener and a composite metal panel and thus it is not suitable for bonding a metallic insert fastener to a rubber panel nor for installing a metallic fastener into a nonferrous composite panel without the use of a bonding compound. The Winston patent discloses a fastening device which enables a plurality of metal plates or laminae to be flexibly bonded together. The fastening device includes a plurality of elongate members which define channels for the introduction of a thermosetting resin between the plates. The thermo-setting resin also fills the center of the channel. The Winston fasteners act as structural reinforcements between the layered plates so as to prevent shearing of adjacent to late. Since the center of Winston insert is filled with resin, it does not provide a threaded opening for threadedly receiving a mounting screw, or spring plunger, or the like. The Witten patent discloses an insert fastener that is potted with epoxy into a cavity which is formed in a cellular, or honeycomb-type, wall. The insert fastener described and illustrated in Witten includes radial flanges which require that the cavity have diameter that is equal to or larger than the diameter of the flanges. After setting the fastener in position in the cavity, the cavity is filled with epoxy. The flanges provide aided surface area for bonding of the epoxy.